This application requests a NCMHD K22 Disparities Research and Education Advancing Mission (DREAM) Career Transition Award for Dr. Bridgett Rahim-Williams, PhD, MPH. Dr. Rahim-Williams' goal is to develop an independent program of research studying minority health and health disparities in chronic disease self-management among African American, and non-Hispanic white women ages 45-75 with knee osteoarthritis (OA). Dr. Rahim-Williams is currently engaged in exploratory research that examines pain, exergame physical activity and functional mobility among African American and non-Hispanic White women ages 50-70 with knee OA. Through NIH experience, direct mentoring, independent study, scientific meetings, and didactic experiences, Dr. Rahim-Williams' career development plan will provide her with expanded skills, knowledge and experience in: (1) epidemiological, advanced bio- statistics survey design, methods, and analysis of population-based data and biopsychosocial factors contributing to health disparities in knee OA; (2) clinical research in osteoarthritis, including assessment of disease severity, and central and peripheral pain mechanisms in knee osteoarthritis, (3) design and conduct of randomized clinical trials, and (4) skills and knowledge in physical activity and exergaming technology; Games for Health intervention applied to improve health outcomes. The main objectives of the research plan are to characterize physical activity, pain, functional mobility and disability among women with knee OA using experimental laboratory methods that include: (1) novel and innovative Games for Health (e.g. exergame cycling, DanceTown/Dance, Dance Revolution) methods, (2) mechanical pressure testing and (3) assessment of physical activity, functional mobility and self-reported disability. The goal of this research project is to increase physical activity, improve functional mobility, and reduce pain and disability outcomes for women affected by knee OA. The K22 DREAM award will facilitate Dr. Rahim-Williams' transition from the early stage as a minority health and health disparities researcher to the independent stage of investigator-initiated health disparities research utilizing novel games for health for self-management of pain and chronic disease among minority women.